falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lisa Callhoun
Better known as the Forgemaster, Lisa Callhoun was the leader of the industrial city known as the Foundry. Having severed all ties to her past and effectively buried her own identity, she was dedicated to building a secure and safe city in the Wastelands, protected from the outside world. History The fall of the Enclave and the fall of the Enclave Lisa Callhoun was born in what was known as Control Station Enclave in 2239. Her early life would be radically reshaped by the events of the Enclave’s war on the NCR in 2242 which lead to the destruction of much of the group. Callhoun’s family were amongst those evacuated by the Enclave that made the long migration east to Raven Rock, resulting in her formative years being spent on the road. As they travelled, she saw much of the devastated ruins of the former United States, which would serve to shape her life. Relocated to Raven Rock, Lisa grew up on the Enclave’s propaganda and vision of restoring pre-war America. She earnestly believed in their mission, and felt that hey would be able to bring order to the wastelands she had seen during her forced migration. Lisa was held up among her classmates and peers as being an excellent example of what an Enclave citizen should aspire to, a model for the better America that they would build. As soon as she was old enough, Callhoun joined the Enclave’s Army, showing the same dedication to her training as she had to her studies. She was earmarked for special service, and transferred into the prestigious Power Armour division. Callhoun saw this not only as being a reward, but also a validation of her beliefs; she supported the Enclave and their vision for the future, and now they were giving her the tools and skills that she needed to make it happen. After graduation, Callhoun was assigned to field duties in the Capitol Wasteland, helping to protect the Enclave’s assets against attacks. Seeing what was once the seat of American power laid so low created mixed feelings for her. On one hand, it was dispiriting to see how much had been destroyed or despoiled over the centuries. But the other served to reinforce her belief in the Enclave, feeling that they would be able to restore the capitol to its former glory. She saw action almost immediately after her first deployment. Initially she faced common threats of the wasteland, such as Raiders, Super Mutants and mutated wildlife, none of which proved to be a danger to her or her team. The combination of training, Power Armour and technologically superior weapons that they fielded proved to be more then a match for such simple foes. However, as the war for the Capitol Wasteland escalated, Callhoun found herself facing the Brotherhood of Steel, who boasted power armour suits of their own. While their vintage T-45d and T-51b suits were inferior to the Encalve’s X-02 power armour, the Brotherhood possessed superior numbers and their troops were often more experienced then the Enclave’s, putting them at a disadvantage. Callhoun was promoted several times during the conflict, both due to her own service and to replace officers lost in the conflict. Soon she was in command of her own squad, but by that point the Enclave was on the back foot. Following the loss of Project Purity, Her squad were among those that fell back to Andrews Air Force Base to make a desperate final stand against the Brotherhood. Instead, it was a crushing defeat, with the Enclave functionally destroyed. Despite being badly wounded, Lisa managed to survive the battle. Conversely, her Power Armour had been badly damaged, and she was forced to abandon it. Instead, after receiving only cursory medical treatment, she rounded up the surviving members of her squad and a few others, choosing to flee the Capitol rather then risk whatever the Brotherhood had in store for them. Before they did such, she and her allies destroyed anything they had left that might associate them with the Enclave in order to prevent their identification if they were caught. Callhoun had no qualms about doing such either; she figured that the Enclave, even if it had not been completely destroyed, was a lost cause no less. Going west The group decided that they needed to get as far away from the Brotherhood and its reach as possible; simply relocating to a nearby region like the Commonwealth was not an option. Instead, they chose to head westwards, with the vague goal of settling somewhere in the Midwest where both the Brotherhood and the Enclave were unknown, allowing them to stay anonymous. Posing as wandering mercenaries, they took a long and deliberately rambling path westwards, doing their best not to give any indication of a specific destination, not that they had one in mind anyway. By happenstance, in July 2279, the group stumbled across a stash of pre-war weapons in an Ohio bunker, possibly left behind by army deserters. The greatest treasure was a battered but functional T-51b power armour suit, which Callhoun claimed as her own. While the suit would raise their profile and be more maintenance intensive then their otherwise simple firearms, it also would greatly expand their capabilities and options. In late 2279, the group crossed into Michigan. After being on the road for three years, members of the group felt that they were ready to settle down. They reasoned that by this point they were well beyond the Brothehood’s reach, and that they were also unlikely to encounter any remnants of the Enclave either. That ahead lay vast radioactive dust bowls and rumours of another Brotherhood force served as a good reason to stop and change direction. Forging the Forgemaster Over the years, the group had developed a plan for what they intended to do once they settled down. The crux of it amounted to finding a settlement they could take over and shape into their own image, where they would remain in power and be supported by the populace. To this end, they undertook recon operations to explore the state and identify potential targets. Even the first missions ruled out the Detroit Wasteland; the ruined city was divided among well-entrenched factitious groups, and they felt that it would be impossible to make any headway against them. One location did offer some promise, however. The city of Flint was found to have survived the war more or less intact, even if it was now struggling against polluted water and constant food shortages. Its people were also suffering under the city’s leadership, headed up by an insane ghoul known as Mad Mabel, as well as external threats form raiders and others. The group also reported that Flint possessed factories and other infrastructure that they could potentially restore and use for their own ends, which suggested that the city would be a prime target. To this end, Callhoun create a new identity for herself, taking the name ‘Forgemaster’ in order to build on the industrial theme they were planning for their takeover and reconstruction of the city. To support the identity, she would ensure that it would be publicly linked with her Power Armour; she would only ever appear in public wearing the suit, and would use electronic distortion to give herself a masculine sounding voice. A vital part of this plan was to ensure continuity of their government. In the advent that she was killed or otherwise unable to perform her duties, another member of her inner circle could take over the Forgemaster role, making it seem as if it was still the same person. In effect, the Forgemaster would become immortal. After all their planning, the conquest of Flint proved to be easier then expected. The Forgemaster and their retinue simply walked into the city and called out Mad Mabel. When the ghoul answered, Callhoun simply and nearly effortlessly killed her using her Power Armour’s superior strength. After seeing their hated ruler literally crushed before them, the people of Flint gladly embraced the Forgemaster as their saviour. This blind adulation gave Callhoun the leverage she needed to reconstruct the city along the lines that they had planned, transforming it into the Foundry. While the city was being rebuilt, Callhoun sought out the allies she needed to ensure its survival. To this end, her greatest boon came form the Detroit Wasteland, in the form of the Army of Revolution. The human supremacist force was in the process of gearing up for an all-out war to conquer Detroit, and needed weapons in order to do such. While she personally didn’t care for the Army of Revolution or their ideals, seeing them as being like the Enclave but without the technology or semblance of history, she also knew that they would provide her with the food and income that she needed in order to allow the Foundry to thrive. Using her Forgemaster identity to impress their partners, she entered into an alliance that would exchange weapons for food and other supplies. However, she was careful not to become too entangled with the Revolutionaries, making sure to avoid any commitment to directly supporting their own plans. The Flint River War Having secured the city’s economic future, Callhoun had to turn her attention to other threats. A group of high-tech invaders, known as the Exxaxes Warband, had invaded the Flint River, and had built an army aimed at conquering the Foundry. Realising that this was a very real threat to their future, Calloun and her inner circle went to work in planning the defence of the city and ways to bring down their enemies. Publicly, she rallied the city’s citizens, painting a picture of the enemy as murderous, inhuman hordes of ghouls and robots bent on tearing down all that they had built up. These dire pronouncements whipped the population into a frenzy, seeing them increase production and volunteer for combat roles. During the early stages of the Flint River War, Callhoun lead her armies from the Foundry proper, managing a fighting retreat that traded space for time. As she and her inner circle had predicted, the Exaxes and their allies became strung out and bogged down, unable to make any real headway while draining their supply reserves. The Exaxes proved to be especially vulnerable, as the robots they used to bolster their forces were functionally irreplaceable. In many cases, they had to cannibalise damaged machines to keep others functioning. This strategy managed to draw the war out over the winter of 2284-2285, which bought the fighting to an effective standstill as neither side could make any advance against each other of the weather. Inside the Foundary, the Forgemaster took this opportunity to rearm her soldiers and prepare for the next stage of the conflict. Continued speeches and rallies kept morale high, especially as the Forgemaster pointed out how the Foundry’s people were safe behind their walls while their enemies were freezing and starving to death outside. As spring rolled around, the Forgemaster took a different, more active role in the conflict. They began leading their armies from the frontlines, the decision one that was based on both strategic and emotional reasoning. The Forgemaster’s T-51b suit represented a powerful weapon, one that was more then a match for most of their enemies. Furthermore, the presence of their leader on the battlefield served as a morale boost for the Foundry’s armies, urging them onwards to greater acts. Under Callhoun’s lead, the Foundry was able to shatter their enemies, ending the conflict while securing their future. Prepared for the future The next two years proved to be relatively quiet for the Foundry. With their enemies no longer a threat to the city itself, the Forgemaster concentrated on internal matters and ensuring the continuity of what they had built. Repairing the damage suffered during the war was one step, as was seeking to make good the losses they had suffered by encouraging others to move to the city with promises of clean water and shelter The biggest external change was the Army of Revolution doing what they could to strengthen the relationship between themselves as the Foundry. Having suffered crippling losses in their own war of conquest, the Revolutionaries had hoped to use the Foundry to accelerate their rebuilding. While the two groups did exchange ambassadors, Callhoun remained wary of becoming too deeply entangled or being drawn into the morass that was the Detroit Wasteland. Even then she was unprepared for the Army of Revolution’s choice of ambassador, being their former commander, Olivia Milton. In the last year, Callhoun has struck up an odd friendship with the former colonel, all the while remaining careful not to reveal her own identity. Internally, Callhoun has begun to make preparations for her own succession. As per her initial plan, her successor should be chosen from the remaining members of her inner circle of survivors. However, she has become concerned that they have become too set in their ways, and would see the Forgemaster as a route to their own personal power over the safety of the Foundry as a whole. She also is wary that they may still, even after a decade, have some lingering loyalty to the Enclave and its ideals that could colour their decisions. As such, she has begun to discretely search around for options that lie outside her inner circle, and perhaps the Foundry as a whole. Balance of Power When the virus outbreak hit the Foundry in January 2287, Callhoun knew that she had to act to save her people and her community. She was willing to do a deal with the Army of Revolution, knowing that they were the only viable source for the medicines that the Foundry needed, but also careful to avoid any deal that might bring the Foundry under the Army’s control. This move was disputed by one of her fellow inner circle members, Bruno Sondheim, who pushed for a closer alliance instead. Callhoun was able to win the day, supported by the majority of the Inner Circle, but her problems were not over by any degree. The degree to which the Army of Revolution effectively blackmailed the Foundry upset a number of the inner circle, including those who had initially supported her move. However, as nobody could offer a better alternative, and Lisa herself agreed with their arguments, there were no moves to change the arrangement. It would not be until after the destruction of Baggie High (Which Lisa learned of through the Army’s ambassador, Olivia Milton) that she stepped forward, choosing to punish the Army in the same way they had punished her. This move earned her the near-unanimous support of the Inner Circle with only Sondheim opposed to her. Sondheim had long favoured greater engagement with the Army, and now was pushing for a mutual alliance rather than punishing them. Suspecting that his motivation was less to do with any sympathy for the Army and more of his old Enclave sentiments, Callhoun was careful to keep him under control while avoiding a public confrontation that might again split the inner circle. At the same time, she began to look for an alternative way to deal with him. Ironically, Bruno would deliver that opportunity to her. After he captured Kara Stinson, a mercenary sent to infiltrate the Foundry, Sondheim tasked her with assassinating Callhoun so that he could claim the Forgemaster identity and control of the Foundry as a whole. Instead, Stinson was discovered and captured by pure chance, and was claimed by Lisa (using the Forgemaster identity) who sought to uncover how the mercenary had managed to get into the Foundry’s most secure areas, including being provided with access to her own quarters. Stinson admitted that she had been pushed into the assassination attempt under duress, and that she had been put up to it by Sondheim. Callhoun, as the Forgemaster, confronted him in front of the other members of the Inner Circle, and directly accused him of conspiracy to assassinate her. While he denied it, other members of the Inner Circle, recalling his recent opposition, backed the Forgemaster’s claims. Sondheim demanded to see evidence of the Forgemaster’s claims, at which point she produced Stinson. Realising that he was backed into a corner, Bruno invoked a never before used law that the Inner Circle had set up, a sort of last resort should one of them have a grievance that could not be otherwise resolved. Bruno demanded to fight his accuser, a form of might-makes-right resolution. The Forgemaster agreed, but noted that it was Stinson that had made these claims against him, not her. Realising that he had been outmaneuvered, Bruno was left with no option but to fight the mercenary in an arena that had been set up for this purpose. Within minutes, Sondheim was dead, and Stinson was bloodied but victorious. And in that moment, Callhoun had seen the future of the Foundry. Claiming Kara as her own, she had the mercenary cuffed and bought to her quarters. Once there, Callhoun revealed her identity to Stinson, much to their surprise. She explained some of her past (Claiming that she had fled a conflict ‘further east’ while deliberately avoiding any mention of the Enclave), and how she had come to lead the Foundry. At the same time, she surmised that Stinson was a Vault Dweller based on a number of factors, not the least of which being her presentation and relative cleanliness. This last part she admitted she had found interesting, as thus far she did not know of a single functioning Vault in Michigan. From there, she moved forward to her real agenda. Thus far, Stinson has proven to be resourceful and adaptable, as evidenced by several factors. Her making it out of a Vault, surviving on her own, involvement in the Revolutionary war, infiltration of the Foundry and defeating Sondheim were all held up as evidence. Taking all of this into consideration, Callhoun made her an offer: join her and become the next Forgemaster. Stinson agreed, although the fact that she had no other good options and no obvious escape route likely influenced her decision. In doing such, she gave Callhoun just what she needed to shape the future of the Foundry. Master and Apprentice Having secured her position against her only present threat, Lisa Callhoun went forward with her plan to secure the Foundry’s future. While the inner circle were familiar with Kara Stinson due to her involvement with the death of Bruno Sondheim, Callhoun reintroduced her to them with a proposal to make her an agent of the Foundry. In her introduction, she pointed out that their relative isolation meant that they still knew very little about the Detroit Wasteland or beyond, and that there were numerous threats that they still had no real idea about. While they had been focused on the Exaxes warband and their allies, she knew that there were Super Mutants and other hostile forces out there, but their full capabilities and strengths were unknown. Likewise, they had next to no direct engagement with the communities of the Detroit Wasteland. This latter point was emphasised, as she suggested that there could well have been alternate sources of the medicines that they had needed without leaving them at the mercies of the Army of Revolution and their blackmail tactics. Having highlighted these problems, Callhoun then introduced Stinson as the solution to them. She pointed out that the former mercenary had been surviving on her own for years in the wasteland, while traveling between and working for various groups in the Detroit Wasteland, giving her knowledge far beyond their own. Added to that, she had been resourceful enough to get into the city and remain undetected. Finally, she had been able to go toe to toe with one of them and come out the victor. All of these traits made her suitable for the role Callhoun proposed as an agent of the Foundry. After some debate, and an assurance of Stinson’s loyalty, the Inner Circle agreed. Callhoun began training Stinson for her role; while her education was less about combat and tactics or survival skills (which she already had a fair grasp of and had demonstrated), they instead focused on the Foundry, its operations and its history. Rather, she explained about the origins of the inner circle, but was far from explicit about their origins, simply explaining them away as a ‘mercenary force’ that had come from the East coast. She also explained as to why she and the others had created the foundry, with the desire to protect its people and create an island of stability in an ocean of strife. Away from the prying eyes of the rest of the Inner Circle, Lisa focused on other areas of Kara’s training in order to prepare her for her future role. This was more about the politics of the inner circle and its individual members, what each of them wanted, what their goals and desires were, what they wanted from the Foundry and so on. She and Kara also talked about their own experiences, with Lisa helping to educate her on life beyond just the Detroit Wasteland and Michigan (even if, again, she failed to mention the Enclave). Likewise, Stinson held back on explicitly explaining her origins, but Callhoun made it clear that she believed Kara to be a Vault Dweller. Confident in both her armies and her allies, as well as Kara Stinson's capabilities and loyalty, the Forgemaster launched their campaign to reclaim the Flint River. As with the previous conflict, they opted to fight on the front lines, serving as a visible symbol of the Foundry’s power, and their commitment to the defeat of their enemies. The initial stage of the conflict offered little in the way of organised resistance, with their forces largely engaging scattered packs of raiders, scavengers and Super Mutants. It was as they approached Machine’s reach that things began to change. This bought more engagements with the Exaxes Warband, who were generally better armed and equipped than their contemporaries. Furthermore, the Exaxes had the support of their modified robots; whole few in number (and far less abundant then they had been in the Flint River War), they still represented a very real threat. Callhoun personally fought a number of them, her Power Armour and it’s heavy weapons serving as an effective counter. As the remaining Exaxes forces were pushed back to Machine's Reach, the next stage of her plan took effect. Rather then facing the fortress head on, a prospect that she knew would be daunting even for her augmented forces, she dispatched a small team to infiltrate it and disable its defences. This team was lead by Kara Stinson, who had already proven her resourcefulness. In order to ensure her loyalty, she was backed up by a team of Foundry operatives who would aid her while keeping an eye on her. The infiltration went off without a hitch, with Stinson’s team managing to find their way inside undetected. Once they had performed their task, they signalled to Callhoun and her forces to begin their attack. Again leading from the front, the Forgremaster was one of the first into the fortress, engaging the Exaxes on what should have been their home ground. Unable to resist their advance, or hold their ground, the raider warband chose to evacuate the facility, leaving the Foundry in control of Machine’s reach. While this should have been an unqualified victory, for Callhoun there was one downside. Kara Stinson had managed to break contact with her handlers and had disappeared during the fighting. Outreach The fall of Machine’s Reach should have been a moment of celebration for Callhoun. Instead, it was tinged with disappointment at Kara Stinson’s apparent betrayal and desertion. While it was possible that the former mercenary had been killed in the battle and her body was yet to be found, Callhoun suspected that instead she had used the opportunity to escape the Foundry. Despite this, she still felt that Stinson was the best choice to be her heir, having grown ever increasingly dissatisfied with the Inner Circle. With the Exaxes driven out of the Flint River, the Foundry was now more secure in its future then it had ever been. None of the remaining forces in the region would be able to threaten the fortress city, as they lacked the manpower and resources to do such. Furthermore, generations of ingrained mistrust would likely prove impossible for them to overcome without an external lead, much as the Exaxes had before the Flint River War. This lead Callhoun to focus on other matters. The first was what she now saw as the biggest threat to the Foundry’s future; the Army of Revolution. While it had been weakened by its internal strife, she also belived that Martin Kruger had designs on her city and wished to secure its people and industry for himself. The fact that there were still Army of Revolution sympathisers within the Foundry’s inner circle underscored the need to take action and end the threat, despite the support she had from Olivia Milton and her followers. Looking for an opportunity, Callhoun began putting out feelers towards those groups in the Detroit Wasteland who were still opposed to the Army of Revolution. She found that neither of the two remaining major free settlements, Chryslus Castle and Grand Central, were interested in driving out the Revolutionaries, and were instead more concerned with their own defense. However, there were those who were more receptive to her overtures. The mercenary Black Skull Company, having lost their headquarters, sought to reclaim it and fight back against the Revolutionaries. Likewise, the surviving members of the Park Lane Safety Patrol also sought to reclaim their home. On a more personal level, Callhoun looked for a way to draw Kara Stinson back into the fold. She had long suspected that Stinson was a former Vault Dweller, based on how well educated she was and a few other traits she had noticed. Of course, the issue lay in which Vault she had come from and why she had left. With none known to exist in the Detroit Wasteland, she turned to other sources to locate it. Combined with some information she had gleaned from Olivia Milton, Callhoun began a search for the mystery Vault. While she was in the middle of her planning, Callhoun received word from her scouts that they had located it. By their reports, Vault 54 was still sealed and remained in isolation from the rest of Michigan. While far from conclusive, she felt that it was enough to use against Stinson. Sending out a series of emissaries, both from within the Foundry’s ranks and other sources, she called for a summit. The results were better then expected; in addition to the Black Skull Company and the remaining Safety Patrol, she was also able to secure the services of sympathetic members of the GCPD. On top of that, she also was able to locate Stinson and secure her support, along with the mercenary group she was now working with. That she was now using a Power Armour suit of her own only served to make her more valuable. Defeat in Victory Held at Bob’s Tavern, a respected neutral ground within the Detroit Wasteland, the summit delivered the Forgemaster exactly the result they wanted. They were able to forge an alliance from the disparate groups, one unified by a common enemy. And while each had their own reasons to fight and few of them trusted each other, the threat of the Army of Revolution was enough to galvanise them into an effective force. The Forgemaster knew that Black Skull would want to retake their home, and played to that desire, helping to bring them into the fold and smooth over many of their concerns. The group agreed on a first target, being the Black Skull Company’s former headquarters at the Castle. It was chosen for a number of reasons, but key among them was eliminating it as a potential staging ground for attacks against Grand Central while also providing a symbolic victory over the Revolutionaries and their allies. With that in mind, they chose to spearhead the attack on the Castle for two reasons. On the tactical level, it was the best employment of their T-51b Power Armour suit, a powerful weapon that the Revolutionaries and their allies could not match. On a more strategic level, it showed their commitment to the Alliance and willingness to put themselves in the line of fire to defeat their enemies. The move was a calculated risk, but one that paid off. With the Forgemaster fighting alongside three other Power Armour suits (Kara Stinson, the leader of the mercenaries she was allied with and one of the Black Skull Company), the allied force presented an unstoppable force that the mercenaries holding the Castle could not resist. After a bloody, but ultimately one-sided battle, they were driven from the Castle and retreated to Park Lane. Black Skull Company’s banner once again flew over the Castle, an important symbol as much as anything else. However, the Forgemaster had one other thing that she needed to attend to. Taking the opportunity, she took Stinson aside and repeated her offer. Stinson refused, saying that she wanted nothing at all to do with the Foundry, and was only a part of this alliance because of her greater dislike for the Army of Revolution. Not wanting to be refused, the Forgemaster played their trump card, revealing their knowledge of Vault 54. This provoked a reaction, but not the one they expected. Stinson attacked the Forgemaster, hoping to use her superior T-60b suit to defeat them. However, the tables quickly turned on her as the Forgemaster proved to be more skilled and experienced, easily overpowering Stinson and driving her back. Realising her mistake, she tried to retreat, with the Forgemaster in pursuit and determined to bring her back into the fold, one way or another. However, somebody else interceded in the battle. An unseen sniper took a single, well-placed shot that was able to penetrate Callhoun’s armour and kill her instantly. Stinson, unaware of what happened, was able to escape and return to her allies. The Forgemaster’s fallen body would not remain there for long, however. A salvage team, headed by Olivia Milton, opened the suit and removed Callhoun’s corpse from within it. After disposing of the evidence, Milton entered the suit and returned to the alliance’s encampment, assuming the identity of the Forgemaster character for herself, using it to effortlessly taking control of the alliance. Callhoun had died, but the Forgemaster lived on. Personality Having long since abandoned any hint of loyalty to the Enclave and its ideals, Lisa Callhoun has instead become a pragmatist who is focused on ensuring the future of her community. She holds no drive to restore an idealised version of pre-war America, seeing such as being an untenable goal that as never anything more then a fantasy. If anything, she hopes that there is nothing at all left of the Enclave, and that the world will never see their kind again. Despite her rhetoric while acting as the Forgemaster, she has no particular hated of Ghouls either; rather, they are a convenient target that has been used to focus her population and drive them towards her goals. She has little time or patience for personal politics or ambitions, and is rather driven by the desire to do what is best for her population as a whole. While her rule is often heavy handed, it is driven more by the collective need to ensure shelter and food then anything else. This is a part of why she is looking outside the Foundry for a potential successor, feeling that her own inner circle are more concerned with their own needs and power then the people they would rule over. This has not stopped her form ensuring that she has a relatively comfortable life, however, and she makes no attempts at self-justification. In their public speeches, the Forgemaster is given towards grand, sweeping statements, aimed at building up and rallying her people rather then oppressing them or making them live in fear. They play on what they have achieved so far, and how they have ensured their safety and security through their sacrifice and hard work. All of this is aimed at making the population accept and support their leadership wholeheartedly, believing that all the Forgemaster does is for their benefit. While Callhoun believes that she and her community are beyond the reach of Lyons’ branch of the Brotherhood of Steel on the East Coast, she is not entirely convinced of their safety. She has hear stories of another Brotherhood group based in Chicago, but thus far the information on them is scant with little evidence to even confirm their existence. In the last year, she has begun to gather information to learn more about this “Midwest Brotherhood” and if it poses any threat to her and her city. As the Forgemaster, Lisa has remained carefully aloof of the complicated political mess that is the Detroit Wastelands. As much as the Revolutionaries have pushed for greater engagement, she has been careful to keep them at arm’s length. While they are allies with the Army of Revolution, their alliance is based solely on trade; she has been cautious not to become entangled with them or commit to any sort of millitary alliance. At the same time, she has had no qualms about selling weapons to other parties in the ruined city if it will bring the Foundry the food and income that it needs. Appearance Outside of the inner circle, nobody in the Foundry had ever seen Lisa Callhoun’s face. Due to their demeanour and processed voice, most believed that the Forgemaster was male, an illusion she did nothing to hide. Outside of her armour, Lisa Callhoun was not a striking or overly dramatic figure. Slightly below average in height, she had an athletic form born from her years of training and carefully maintained through regular exercise. She had short blonde hair, shaved on her right side in a style that is common among wastelanders. Her most striking feature came not from her own choosing; the right side of her face was burned and scarred, the legacy of her role in the final battles between the Brotherhood and the Enclave. Notable Equipment Lisa long ago abandoned anything that could tie her to the Enclave, the result of both pragmatic thinking and battlefield losses. Today her most significant piece of equipment is her T-51b Power Armour suit, which defines the Forgemaster identity. The suit was taken from a storage bunker in Ohio, although how it got there remains a mystery. Most of it’s exterior is battered and rusted, giving it a worn look that blends in with the heavily polluted industrial landscape of the Foundry. The sole exception is the right arm, which was replaced at some point before the suit was stored in the bunker, and is far cleaner and in better condition then the rest of the suit. Mechanically, the suit is in perfect condition despite its external appearance, carefully maintained by her inner circle. As the Forgemaster, her signature weapon is a Super Sledge. This weapon plays on the ‘industrial’ character of the city and the role, and is often used as a prop in rallies and speeches. The few times the Forgemaster has taken to the field, they have used a CZ53 5mm Minigun as their main weapon out of practicality. Quotes On the Enclave On the Brotherhood of Steel On the Foundry On the Exxaxes Warband On the Army of Revolution Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Enclave Category:Michigan